


All Tied Up

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lance and Shiro take a new step in their relationship.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 4 of Wreck Lance Week 2k18: BDSM

“Lance?” Shiro strokes Lance's sides. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Lance pulls on the handcuffs clasped to the headboard and smiles in the direction of where he thinks Shiro is. “I’ve never been surer. Now, put your dick in me.”

 

Shiro huffs out a laugh. “Your dirty talk needs some work.” 

 

Lance feels Shiro adjust his position on the bed. “Maybe if you would hurry u - ah!” 

 

Shiro exhales a burst of hot air on his hole.  He pulls away, and Lance can practically hear his smirk. “I’m sorry what were you saying?”

 

Before Lance can retaliate, Shiro’s tongue licks along his perineum. Lance gasps as Shiro’s wet, rough tongue enters him. “Sh-Shiro!” Shiro’s licks are deliberate and precise as he fucks him with his tongue. Lance pulls against his restraints, desperate to touch Shiro, but unable to. The blindfold keeps him from seeing the lovely sight before him, so he’s reduced to taking it all in with sensory details. He feels overwhelmed but in the best way possible. Each probe of Shiro’s tongue ignites a stronger fire in his belly till he  _ needs  _ Shiro inside him. 

 

“Please, Shiro.” He whimpers, pulling on his restraints. 

 

“Please what, baby?” Shiro murmurs as he traces a lubed finger at Lance’s entrance. 

 

“Need your cock.” Lance pants as Shiro’s finger slides into him. Shiro leans up to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. He crooks his finger and hits Lance’s prostate. Lance moans brokenly. It’s as if all the sensations are heightened with the blindfold on, and, with his inability to touch Shiro, he can’t orient himself to the present. He feels adrift in waves of pleasure as Shiro slides in another finger. 

 

“You’re doing so great, baby.” Shiro whispers against his thigh. He feels a kiss pressed there and yelps when he feels teeth and suction. 

 

“Yes.” He moans. “Mark me. I’m yours.”

 

Shiro groans and adds a third finger. “You’re beautiful.” He scissors the fingers inside of Lance. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Lance keens and pulls against the restraints once more. 

 

Shiro pulls his fingers out of Lance and Lance whines at the empty feeling, but his whine quickly transforms into a greedy moan as he feels the head of Shiro’s cock at his entrance. 

 

Shiro slides in with slight resistance. It burns, but it’s not painful. Lance wants more, needs more, but since he can’t pull Shiro closer, he begs. 

 

“ _ Gods,  _ Shiro. Harder. Please. Deeper.”

 

Shiro responds with a harsh thrust as he seats himself fully inside of Lance. Lance yanks against the restraints as Shiro sets a brutal pace. Lance chants a litany of “yes, God, Shiro, yes.”

 

It’s not until Shiro wraps a hand around Lance’s aching cock that Lance comes with a shout. Shiro soon follows, buried inside Lance. 

 

Lance feels the restraints being removed and gentle kisses placed to the inside of his wrists. The blindfold is removed next and he blinks rapidly til his vision clears and he can see Shiro smiling down at him, expression soft and warm. Lance basks in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing bondage smut, so let me know what you think! (It's probs a little vanilla haha!)
> 
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
